


Морские стекла

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Саундтрек:<br/>http://pleer.com/tracks/4449555dJde<br/>Sufjan Stevens - Sister Winter</p>
    </blockquote>





	Морские стекла

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/4449555dJde  
> Sufjan Stevens - Sister Winter

Баки спит. А Стив нет. Он просто не может.  
Они толком не успели поговорить, хотя разговаривали почти целый день. Но еще долго этого теперь будет ничтожно мало. Не только потому, что им есть, что сказать, или о чем спросить - а потому, что неизвестно, непонятно, какой вопрос или слова смогут теперь пробить эту невидимую, но такую ощутимую преграду между ними, заставят Баки перестать, наконец, уводить от Стива взгляд или помогут Стиву уже поверить в то, что тот пришел назад.  
Стив смотрит на него, спящего. Бак, должно быть, зябнет - и Стив берется за край одеяла, заставляет себя немного подтянуть то - и не может. Он просто не может. Руки замирают.  
Бак спит, Стив смотрит на него. Выронив одеяло, бережно отводит темные длинные волосы Баки подальше от лица.  
Баки спит рядом с ним - любимый, обнаженный. Стив смотрит на него, мечется взглядом по его телу: плечо и правая рука; волнующий, как раньше, изгиб поясницы; бедра; впадина хребта; две ямки над крестцом и расщелина между ягодицами. Сильные мышцы расслаблены и не так отчетливы под мягкой кожей, как днем, в движении. Бак кажется сейчас - не уязвимым, нет... но... но почему-то при взгляде на спящего друга - любимого - Стиву хочется выть. Это неправильно, это не вовремя, ведь Баки же вернулся. Помнит себя, и Стива помнит. Помнит, черт возьми, всю свою жизнь - с двадцатых по десятые: и ГИДРу, и Бруклин, и Европу; помнит даже то, чем они были друг другу раньше. Помнил об этом, у него тоскливый голодный взгляд был - Стив бы и не понял, почему, но у него внутри творилось то же. Тоже казалось, что: смотреть - смотри, но прикоснуться будет уже слишком.  
Им так и не удалось толком поговорить, хотя проговорили они больше восьми часов. Зато потом они сказали все, что не могли произнести, чего не могли выразить словами.  
Бак не уверен, что нравится Стиву таким, как есть: железная рука, стальные мускулы, рефлексы профессионального убийцы. Стив не уверен, что имеет право даже обнять его теперь - после того, как уже упустил.  
Так что они в конце концов вцепились друг друга, словно утопающие: очень, очень, очень тихо, очень отчаянно, дыша неровно ртами, словно носы заложены, судорожно и воровато шаря по телам друг друга нервными и жадными руками.  
Стив прекрасно знал, что секса не хватит. Ничего не хватит, и еще очень долго, чтобы убедиться, что они рядом, вместе, что пора поставить точку на всем произошедшем.  
Он прекрасно знал, что секса им обоим будет слишком много, потому что - рано. Они еще не верят ни себе, и ни друг другу, они еще не верят в безопасность, надежда кажется пугающим кошмаром - ложной, обманчивой, напрасной - как почти всегда...  
Когда Стив целовал его, когда двигался в нем, сходя с ума от удовольствия и от ломкой неправильности происходящего, Баки о чем-то говорил ему, шептал смутно знакомые слова - по-русски. Судорожно гладил по голове, затылку, прижимал голову Стива к себе так, чтоб тот уткнулся ему за ухо, не видел его лица. А Стив все равно слышал в голосе дрожь, чувствовал влагу собственной щекой. Не останавливался, не давал передохнуть, и сам тоже шептал - "Баки", без перерыва - "Баки, Баки, Баки". Потом высвободился из хватки его пальцев - живых дрожащих и неумолимо сильных металлических - сцеловал слезы с его щек, забрал себе. Если бы мог, и горе бы забрал.  
Лицо у Баки прежнее пока - пустое и тяжелое, невыразительное, с безвольно опущенными уголками губ и новыми морщинками между бровей - почти чужое. Только вот глаза...  
У него прежние родимые глаза. Дымчато-серые, изменчивые, все равно что лед или вода, непроницаемые и глубокие. В них можно утонуть, как раньше. У него всегда были русалочьи глаза. И этот взгляд затянул Стива так же, как тогда. До ощущения, что и не расставались. Счастья и беспамятства.  
  
Когда они закончили любиться, Баки впервые рассмеялся. С мокрыми ресницами и сорванным дыханием - сам Стив в тот момент даже не уверен был еще, а не испортил ли он все. Сам Стив тогда еще не мог, просто не в силах был оторваться толком от него, перед глазами плавали круги, и Стив вслепую целовал - скулу и щеку, и уголок рта, и подбородок. И Баки рассмеялся. Так тепло, так коротко. Естественно, словно опять - привычно. Так, что стало ясно - ему и правда хорошо.  
Они на самом деле рядом. И им может быть снова хорошо. Сейчас или когда-нибудь.  
  
А теперь Баки спит. А Стив даже не смеет укрыть его, нагого. Взгляд скользит по коже, повторяя все маршруты, которые проделали недавно руки и рот Стива, ищет следы, знаки того, что это не приснилось. Баки - словно морское стеклышко, обкатанное волнами, утратившее прежнюю четкость граней, оно странно совершенное, но все равно, чувство потери остается здесь - и разбивает сердце. Такой красивый, незнакомый, прежний. Какой-то своей частью навсегда уже принадлежащий поглотившей было его стихии - морю ли, зиме.  
Стив знает, что это такое. Тоже стал таким.  
Стив улыбается - он сам знает - болезненно. Счастливо и болезненно.  
И укрывает Баки наконец-то. Сперва собой, потом и одеялом - их обоих, вместе. Глубоко втягивает запах Баки - волос и кожи, пота и железа. Твердый металл локтя больно впивается куда-то в ребра. Интересно, Баки мог бы это почувствовать? Надо как-нибудь выяснить.  
Наверное, им теперь много что необходимо будет выяснить. Наверное, им теперь очень долго нужно говорить...  
Стив закрывает глаза, обнимая Баки - может, слишком крепко. А может - нет. Ведь Баки чуть шевелится, и убирает острый локоть. На миг оглядывается на Стива, смотрит - сонно, пристально... и прижимается затем еще тесней.  
Стив закрывает глаза снова. В темноте под веками он видит северное море - и зеленую толщу воды, накатывающую на укрытый снегом берег. На изумрудные, обтесанные за десятки лет, облизанные морскими волнами, напоминающие стекло - льды.  
Потом он только спит. 


End file.
